<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven is Place on Earth With You by Babey_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915634">Heaven is Place on Earth With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue'>Babey_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>400 words of loving dorian babey, Dorian is pretty, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, soft, this is just description of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph describes why he loves Dorian. How beautiful he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven is Place on Earth With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were few ways to describe the beauty of Dorian Pavus. Ethereal came the closest, but truly there wasn't a word that could properly do him justice. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of grey, turning silver if the sun caught them right. His emotions were so clear that, when staring into them, your heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dorian felt strongly, and his eyes portrayed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His hands, beyond being one of the most dangerous things in the room, were beautiful. With long fingers that could mistakenly look like they were made for something other than casting spells and palms that held calluses from holding a staff. There wasn't anything better than the feeling of holding one of those hands in Joseph's own. Nothing quite like pressing a stolen kiss to the tips of those fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorian's lips too, were just as beautiful as the rest of him. They were full and perfect for kissing, even if they were under a moustache that Joseph previously wasn't a fan of but now loved more than anything else. Loved the way it tickled him when he pulled back from kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his favorite places on Dorian was the mole underneath the corner of his left eye. Joseph loved to press multiple kisses on it, causing the Tevinter mage to sigh dramatically, saying that there were better places to kiss. Not to him there wasn't. Well, maybe his lips, but second best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice, too, was beautiful. The timbre of his voice was so relaxing that Joseph swore he could fall asleep to it. And he had, on occasion. He could listen to the other man talk for hours if he could, about anything. The day Dorian angrily talked about the library selection was the most lovely thing he'd ever experienced. His voice was deep, but not in the way Bull's or Blackwall's was, and the accent he had was beautiful, even if the place it hailed from was not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no, there wasn't a single word to describe Dorian. He was too beautiful for words to come close, and perhaps in another lifetime, he would've been held on the standards of a deity because of this ethereal beauty. He'd be held as one now, if Joseph had the power. Although Dorian, beautiful and charming Dorian, would protest immensely and say that the only person he needed to worship him was his amatus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>